


Dirty 930

by Blue_wire13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Drinking, M/M, Main pairing is Kuroo and Kenma, Mild Smoking, University AU, party it up, sarcasm and humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_wire13/pseuds/Blue_wire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was NOT a frat house. However, since their university didn't have a Greek program, a house big enough to fit six guys comfortably just off of campus had unintentionally turned into a disaster. But the way Kuroo and Bokuto saw it, who else was going to throw all the uni parties?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Dirty 930

**Author's Note:**

> Lord knows I don't need another fic to keep up with, but this idea struck me and I had to put it into words. Most of this is based off of real events from my brothers college. Yes, yes his house junior year was nicknamed dirty 930. Yes, yes it was just as horrible as I describe in this fic, even the later chapters. Yup...Boone Town was the house next door. And yes there is a university with a house nicknamed slut castle. *sighs* I'm getting too old for this shit.

Kuroo stared up at the large house. It was only a ten minute walk from their university, just off campus, and it was perfect. Bokuto stood with his hands on his hips next to him. "I can't believe we got it bro." Kuroo smiled.

"Only the most legendary house in our uni's history, and the seniors who lived in it before us decided to give us the lease to rent!" Bokuto cheered.

They were the first of many to arrive at this house. It was known on campus that 930 Elwood held the best parties. That tradition had been ongoing since the house was built next to the university and college students had begun renting in from the land lady. What Kuroo was most excited about however was the house next door. It was notorious for having the most beautiful girls rent it out each year and they always got into 930 parties for free. This year though, Kuroo heard boys rented it, breaking university tradition. And he couldn't have been happier.

They lugged their suitcases in and headed to their respective rooms. The two story house had two bedrooms upstairs with a shared bathroom, two bedrooms on the ground floor with two bathrooms, and a basement with its own bathroom. When they signed the lease they had already chosen rooms. Kuroo and Bokuto had both chosen the two rooms on the top floor. Bokuto had taken the more spacious one while Kuroo took the room nestled in the corner of the house. The ceiling was slanted almost like an attic room and it was cozy to him where it felt cramped to others. Setting his things down he decided unpacking before the others arrived was best. They would distract him and then God knows when he would unpack.

He put his clothes into the small dresser and set his laptop on the nightstand. Arranging his school books and binder on his desk he sighed. This year was going to be awesome. After fixing his bed sheets and hanging up some twinkle lights for extra lighting and ambience (convenient) he walked back down stairs. Two hours had passed without him realizing and when he made his way into the living room Daichi, Asahi, and Nishinoya were talking with Bokuto on the couch.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Maybe an hour." Asahi said helpfully.

"Bro, have you even unpacked?!" Kuroo questioned.

"Broooo, plenty of time for that later." Bokuto answered.

Asahi and Nishinoya had claimed the basement while Daichi had one of the ground level rooms. The last ground level room belonged to their other friend Iwaizumi but he didn't seem to be there yet.

"We already unpacked our stuff downstairs." Asahi said, rubbing the back of his neck. His longtime boyfriend Nishinoya clung onto his back like a koala on the couch.

"I can't wait to throw a beginning of the year party!" Nishinoya shouted. The increased volume acted like a trigger for Bokuto.

"Bro! Guess what I found out!" He said, raising his voice to unnecessary volumes as usual. "Iwaizumi's boyfriend lives next door! In Boone Town!"

Now the legendary houses of their university couldn't exist without legendary names. Theirs of course being Dirty 930 (nine thirty) and the house next door that is usually filled with gorgeous girls being Boone Town. Kuroo was just happy the didn't live in the girl house down the street. Nicknamed Slut Castle.

"No way?! Then we'll have a way to invite them over to a party!" Kuroo jumped excitedly. Bokuto's enthusiasm was now deemed worthy enough of being contagious.

"You guys aren't going to throw a party tonight are you?" Asahi asked timidly.

"Nah, we'll wait till everyone gets settled in their housing situations. Maybe next weekend? Saturday?" Kuroo pondered.

"Yea we just have to clear it with Iwaizumi and ask him about Boone." Nishinoya added.

"Yea where is he anyway?" Kuroo questioned.

Just then the front door opened and Iwaizumi came in carrying luggage and a boy.

"Iwa-channnn." The boy whined. He was clinging onto Iwaizumi's back and had his head buried in the crook of his neck. "Carry me back home."

"No help me unpack." Iwaizumi laughed.

"Introduce us to your friend." Kuroo pressed. He gave on of his Cheshire grins and Iwaizumi knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Uh this is my boyfriend, Oikawa." Said boy jumped down from Iwaizumi and straightened himself out. He looked like a model. Now that he wasn't imitating a baby monkey he was actually tall. A little taller than Iwaizumi. Not as tall as Kuroo or Bokuto, but tall nonetheless. His hair had that "I didn't try but it looks amazing anyway" look. Kuroo held back a laugh. Iwaizumi managed to snag this guy? Then it dawned on him. Oikawa must live at Boone.

"You live at Boone right?" Kuroo's smirk was deadly.

"And you live at Dirty 930." He said without hesitation. Sassy. Kuroo liked him instantly. He made a mental check in his head next to Iwaizumi's boyfriend. Approved.

"Hey it's not that dirty." Bokuto defended. The house was actually pretty clean. At the moment.

"Not for long though." Nishinoya laughed. That's how this house had gotten the nickname. So many parties were thrown here that after the start of the school year, it was rarely clean. Beer cans, empty kegs, and red solo cups usually dotted the backyard permanently and the stench of old alcohol permeated the living area after a few parties. It was gonna be one hell of a year that was for sure.

"You get in free though, since you live at Boone." Bokuto amended. "Bring everyone on over. We're having a party next Saturday." He slyly slid the offer out.

Iwaizumi balked. They may have forgotten to ask him for clearance first. Okay maybe that wasn't so sly.

Oikawa let out a laugh. "Maybe we'll drop by since this is Iwa-chan's house too. And we live next door so the noise will keep us up anyway."

With that a stunned Iwaizumi led Oikawa to his room to unpack presumably.

Everyone sat in silence for a bit, processing the information. Then Bokuto went into overdrive.

"We're gonna need alcohol!"


	2. The Boys of Boone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Woah this chapter is longer than normal and I'm liking it. I'd like to give a disclaimer: if you aren't okay will all the pairings I tagged back out now. I'm saying this because even though this fic is mainly centered on Kenma and Kuroo, it will have heavy influence of other pairings and maybe even some special POV switches in later chapters. Hope you enjoy!

It was Friday night and Kuroo and Bokuto were walking up and down the aisles of the grocery store near their house. The benefits of living in a college town was that everything was in walking distance of the university and thus, their house.

"Okay, we'll use my debit card since I just got paid last week and then we'll have Iwaizumi configure the cost since he's good at math." Bokuto said as they found the liquor aisle. "Two bottles of vodka or one?"

"Two definitely." Kuroo said, grabbing the bottles of Absolut and putting them into the cart. Just for good measure he grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff ice for those who weren't too fond of burning throats. Bokuto grabbed a plastic handle of mixed Bicardi that was electric blue.

"Bro, what the hell is that?" Kuroo questioned.

"Hurricane Bicardi!" Bokuto cheered, throwing into the cart. When he thought Kuroo wasn't looking he grabbed tequila and mixer, throwing those in too. It was going to be expensive but worth it. Their first party had to be lit to show Dirty 930 was the house to be at.

Kuroo threw in a handle of Malibu just for extra preparedness and then they headed toward the kegs. This would give them more than enough alcohol supply. Hopefully.

"How many?" Bokuto asked.

"Well...maybe five. It sounds like a good number when you say it. See imagine 'bro there's a kegger down the street with five kegs!' That sounds lit." Kuroo explained.

"Right...right. Good thinking bro." Bokuto grinned grabbing for a keg. They ended up needing help out to the car. Asahi had let them borrow his truck but carrying the kegs out was difficult. On a last second thought Kuroo grabbed ping pong balls and red solo cups. They had nearly forgotten the most important part. (besides the alcohol of course)

When they got home they burst through the front door. Everyone was sitting in the living area watching tv.

"Everyone grab a keg!" Bokuto yelled, rushing back outside in excitement. Asahi paled.

"The fact that there's enough kegs for everyone to have to help unload the truck gives me fear." Daichi said.

Nishinoya grabbed the cups while Asahi trailed behind him with a keg.

"Backyard! Backyard!" Daichi yelled after them as he dragged a keg in too.

"No we keep them inside until it's time for the party tomorrow!" Bokuto yelled, over riding Daichi's orders. By the time the truck was unloaded and empty, Dirty 930 was looking more like a reality. Handles of alcohol sat on their coffee table and the kegs were stacked on top of each other to make a pyramid. A re run of the ninth episode of the newest season of game of thrones played in the background. Asahi and Nishinoya were shoved into their small armchair while Bokuto, Kuroo, and Daichi sat cramped on the couch. Iwaizumi reclined in the other chair as Bokuto stared at the kegs, his eyes narrowed.

The battle of the bastards began on tv and they all watched intently even though they'd already seen this episode. Only Bokuto was distracted. Finally he spoke up.

"We need one more keg."

Everyone groaned. "Good god why? Isn't this enough?" Daichi whined.

"No we need to complete the pyramid. There needs to be one on top." Bokuto clarified.

"Kegs are expensive." Iwaizumi said.

"That's why we charge to get in." Bokuto said exasperated, as if this answered everything.

"How much do we need to charge anyway?" Kuroo asked.

"Ten." Iwaizumi answered. He had bought yellow disposable wrist bands earlier to hand out upon entry so no one could sneak in. College kids took their partying seriously.

"A bit high, no?" Asahi said timidly.

"Complain to Bokuto, he's the one who bought five kegs. We have to make up the cost." Iwaizumi stated.

"Speaking of cost, the boys from Boone are coming right? Since they get in free." Kuroo asked innocently. When Iwaizumi looked at him however, the grin Kuroo wore was anything but innocent.

"Yes, they are. And you guys aren't subtle by the way. Basically all of Boone knows you're after their asses now and you haven't even met them yet."

"Well if they all look like Oikawa obviously I'm gonna want to meet them." Kuroo laughed. He loved riling up Iwaizumi. He didn't take the bait though.

Kuroo felt anticipation for the party now. He was curious of their neighbors. The entire week they hadn't seen them despite making numerous trips to the grocery store and Iwaizumi and Oikawa hopping houses constantly.

-

The kegs were placed strategically throughout the backyard so that you couldn't walk ten feet in either direction without running into a keg. Bokuto didn't get his sixth keg, but the party was in full swing. The hard alcohol was strewn throughout their living room. It hadn't been touched too much as the party began at 4:00. Day drinking was usually reserved for the beer. Once the sun went down Kuroo had no doubt the college students would gravitate toward the vodka. Some had brought their own drinks and music raged in the background. So far there was no sign of the pretty boys from Boone Town.

Kuroo double checked his door to his room was locked, and then checked Bokuto's. Once sure none of their things would not be touched he made his way downstairs. Most of the students were in the backyard and when he walked out there he was greeted to an interesting sight.

Nishinoya was being held upside down by Bokuto, doing a keg stand, while Asahi frantically waved his arms next to them.

"Nishinoya! Stop! Ah!" Asahi looked stressed so Kuroo decided to step in.

"Asahiiiii." He said, sliding his his infamous smirk. "Take a drink." He grabbed a cup and wandered off to another keg to get Asahi some alcohol. He filled half with beer and then as a second thought, went inside to add in Malibu rum. Then he moved back out to add more beer to top off the cup. It would taste funky, but Asahi wouldn't know the difference.

"Kuroo I don't want that I have to watch Noya!" He said frantically as he watched the smaller boy begin a heated match of beer pong with another student they didn't know.

"Relax Asahi. This'll take the edge off." He handed him the cup. "You trust me right? I'll make sure Nishinoya doesn't die." He laughed. Somehow he knew though that after that drink he would be helping Asahi not die. Despite his large frame, Asahi was a total lightweight as they'd all found out in high school.

-

A few hours had passed and the party was still going strong. People filed in and out of their house and the amount of discarded red cups and spilt beer grew with each passing minute. All the hard alcohol Kuroo and Bokuto bought was now gone and everyone had their own drinks they brought from home. It was only 9:00 and two kegs were left, which was a miracle in itself. Kuroo was a little bit beyond buzzed now and he was standing in the living room observing a drunk Asahi. A commotion at their front door drew him away.

"Sorry bro upperclassmen only." Bokuto stood firm at their door while what appeared to be two freshman tried to get in.

"Ah but come on!! We won't be trouble." A kid with orange hair bounced on his heels. He was so short. Kuroo held back a snort. He peered over Bokuto's shoulder and sneered.

"Freshies." His intimidating greeting seemed to work. The kids eyes went wide. The boy next to him had dark hair and he looked at Kuroo darkly.

"Hey don't mess with my boyfriend."

'Oohoo interesting.' Kuroo made the side comment in his head, putting the information away for later. A determined look came upon the small kid.

"We have a keg."

Bokuto and Kuroo perked up at this.

"How do you have a keg?" Kuroo asked, testing for a bluff.

"We have a friend who got it for us. He lives at Boone Town. He said he'd be here."

"Names?" Kuroo asked. Their affiliation with the boys at Boone made it all the more interesting.

"My name is Hinata, and this is my boyfriend Kageyama." Kuroo laughed. He meant the name of whoever they knew at Boone Town. Kageyama seemed to get it at least.

"We know Kenma. He lives at Boone."

"Come in." Kuroo smirked and pushed Bokuto aside.

"Where's the keg?" Bokuto asked.

"Uhh...well...Kenma actually has it. I think they'll bring it over when they come." Hinata said hurriedly. They grabbed wrist bands and wormed their way in. Kuroo let them. Even if they were lying, he remembered their freshman days of sneaking into upperclassmen parties. He and Bokuto were just way better at it. Plus they were tall.

Bokuto happily followed them, always excited to make new friends, while Kuroo made his way back to Asahi. It was just too fun to not watch the brunette drunk.

"I am so sorry." Asahi apologized. The poor man was in near tears. Nishinoya stood next to him, his arm on his shoulder.

"Asahi, baby it's okay. Don't apologize."

"But Noya I have to say sorry!" He fretted. "I hit them."

"Asahi, baby that's a plant." Nishinoya cooed.

Kuroo stood there cackling as Asahi tried to say sorry to their house plant which now sat knocked over on the floor. The clay pot had broken and dirt sat in a small pile. Once Noya got him to the point where tears didn't threaten to spill he turned to Kuroo.

"What did you give him?" Nishinoya tried to look angry but it was too funny. A grin finally broke out on his face.

"I only provided one solitary cup of beer."

"Beer and....?"

"Malibu rum."

"Oh lord Kuroo, you know Asahi can't mix."

"It's the first party of the year. Let him have some fun." Nishinoya smirked at that.

"Oh we'll have fun." At that he dragged Asahi to the beer pong table, ever the competitor, to go a few rounds.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi rushed past Kuroo, drawing his attention immediately.

Boone.

Oikawa walked in followed by a slight boy with brown hair. And eyebrow piercing glinted in the light and Kuroo smirked. He sauntered over. A pretty boy with silver hair filed in and flashed a smile so bright Kuroo thought he was blind for a moment. The rumors were true, the boys at Boone Town were stunning. It was the last boy that came in though that made Kuroo stop. Bleached shoulder length hair and golden eyes. Dark roots and a slight frame. He looked bored but to Kuroo he was beautiful.

"Ah Kuroo! You've met Oikawa. This is Suga, Akashi, and Kenma."

'Kenma.' That rang a bell. Hinata and his boyfriend knew Kenma.

"Suga here!" The silver haired boy waved, smile wide.

"Akashi." The one with the eyebrow piercing dead panned.

"K-Kenma." The bleach blonde was staring at the floor, his hair shielding part of his face. He had mumbled when he'd spoken but Kuroo would've heard him if he's barely whispered it. He was entranced.

"Kuroo Tetsurou." His natural charm took over and it's like his mouth replied on auto pilot. A good thing too otherwise he would've just been standing there dumb founded.

"Dirty 930 indeed. This place is trashed and it isn't even 10:00." Oikawa laughed. "You can spend the night at my house." Oikawa said to Iwaizumi, beginning to drag his boyfriend to the nearest keg outside.

"Akashi lets play beer pong!" Suga smiled, dragging a pretty neutral looking Akashi towards the makeshift beer pong table.

That left Kenma and Kuroo staring awkwardly at each other.

"Could I get you a drink?" Kuroo asked politely.

"I was forced to come I don't really want to drink." Kuroo was stumped at the blunt words.

"Right...well we can watch beer pong. Come on." He grabbed the boys wrist, surprised at how delicate and thin it was. He felt a brief tug of resistance before surrender. Daichi stood at one end of the table, having taken over for Noya long ago, and Suga stood at the other end with Akashi on the sidelines. Daichi was hammered.

Nishinoya would pick up the ball for him every time it missed a cup on his side because when Daichi tried to bend over, gravity got the best of him and pulled him to the floor. Asahi was now sitting sidelines next to Noya in a chair, passed out. It was only 10:00.

"Fuck!" Daichi wailed as he missed again. "I was so close!" Despite what he said, Daichi was so intoxicated that the ball had actually hit Suga in the chest, nowhere near a cup. Daichi only had three remaining on his side while Suga had all his cups.

"I've only been standing here for ten minutes and I've beaten him twice." Suga laughed, talking pointedly to Kuroo. "That's 12 cups in ten minutes. Watch out for him tonight will you." Suga flashed a smile and Kuroo got the feeling Suga didn't say that in a mean way. He was just generally concerned for their dumbass friend. Kenma shifted next to him and Kuroo's eyes were drawn back down. The boys over sized sweater looked fluffy and swallowed his thin frame. Black jeans that looked impossibly tight made Kuroo's mouth water. He was fucked and he knew it.

"Wait did you say you've beaten him twice?!" Bokuto jumped in. Kuroo didn't know when his friend had gotten there but he wasn't going to say anything to let anyone know he was zoning out on a certain blonde.

"Yup." Suga answered as he threw the ball, landing it in another cup. Daichi took his turn, getting nowhere once again. "Gentlemen's please." Suga called for the rule and Daichi arranged the last two cups one in front of the other as gentlemen's calls for.

"That means if Daichi looses this round you can call Troll under the Bridge!" Bokuto said stunned. He'd never seen anyone lose so badly that the rule could be called into affect.

"Yup!" Suga said cheerily, getting another ball in.

"Suga's a beast at beer pong!" Bokuto cheered. They all watched in amusement as Daichi finally managed to actually get the ball to bounce off the rim of one of the cups. It still didn't go in though. Suga easily got the last cup and Daichi called for redemption.

"Redemption. I demand it." He slurred. Everyone waited as Suga humored Daichi and he once again missed.

"Troll under the bridge." Suga smiled innocently at Daichi as if that wasn't the most evil statement uttered at the party.

"Ughhh." Daichi groaned and moved onto all fours to sit under the table. He would have to remain there till the next round was over.

"Don't worry Daichi I'll keep your cup full." Nishinoya assured.

"Speaking of full cups." Oikawa smirked and sidled up to Kenma. "Take this." He shoved a beer into the small boys hands and Kenma didn't look impressed.

"I don't want it." Despite Kenma's protests, the red cup was shoved into his hands as a sniggering Oikawa skipped away, calling over his shoulder.

"I'll be back in half an hour I expect you to drink that!"

"I can take it." Kuroo offered politely. He didn't want the blonde haired boy to be uncomfortable.

"Thanks." It was mumbled but Kuroo cherished the words nonetheless.

"This isn't really your scene, huh?" He adjusted his tone to teasing but he was genuinely concerned for Kenma. Maybe enamored was a better word.

"I don't like noise." He turned his head away and his hair once again fell into his face. Kuroo noticed a slight blush on his cheeks and his hands were fidgeting with the hem of his oversized sweater.

"Come with me." Kuroo spoke before he could actually process his words but he covered up his own surprise by grabbing Kenma's wrist. He lead him to the stairs and began to drag him to his room.

"H-hey." Kenma tried to pull his wrist away.  
Kuroo thought nothing of it and when they came to his room he unlocked the door and pulled Kenma in, locking the door behind them.

Kenma's eyes were wide and he was backed against Kuroo's bed. Only the twinkle lights were on and Kuroo huffed, turning on the over head light.

"See it's quieter up here." He smiled but it fell when he noticed Kenma's expression. "What's wrong?" When Kenma didn't answer Kuroo considered their position. It was his turn to blush but once again he covered it with natural charm. Sitting nonchalantly on the floor, back against the bed, he waited for Kenma to be comfortable enough to join him.

Eventually, the smaller boy slid down onto the floor next to Kuroo. There was a hair of space between their shoulders. Kuroo wanted to bridge the gap but something told him Kenma didn't like too much contact. After a few minutes of silence Kenma tentatively pulled out a PSP from his jeans pocket.

"You like games?" Kuroo longed to start a conversation. He wanted to know about this beautiful boy.

"Mhm." Kenma looked up at Kuroo briefly, locking eyes. Kuroo noticed they were even more golden yellow than he had initially thought. He'd never seen a color like that. Ethereal.

Kuroo sipped the beer slowly, letting the taste wash over his tongue. "I don't like too much noise either ya know? I'm just better at covering it up." He smirked at that, earning him a glare from Kenma. That was Kuroo...always pretending.

A few minutes passed before he got an actual answer. "Boone is pretty quiet. You can come over whenever it gets too loud here." The words were forced out, Kuroo could tell. Talking seemed hard for Kenma. Kuroo's heart broke a bit. What could have happened to such a beautiful creature to make him so afraid and shy?

The only sounds came from the buttons on Kenma's game console and the silent sipping as Kuroo finished the beer. They spent the rest of the party holed up in Kuroo's room. No one bothered them. Silence permeated the air but it wasn't heavy. Kuroo sat, thinking, and Kenma played his game. For all Kuroo knew he was thinking too but on the outside Kenma just looked bored. Kuroo had zoned out so much that he dozed off. When he woke in the morning his back hurt and Kenma was gone but he couldn't help but smile.

He would definitely be heading over to Boone Town soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is always welcome and greatly appreciated.


	3. Margaritas or Nah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys long time no see?! Ah I'm sorry for my late ass it's just school as well as other fics I have got in the way. Don't worry the next chapter won't be such a long wait. Until then have a short chapter to tide you over.

Kuroo knocked on the door and waited nervously. He had no real reason for being there but Daichi had gotten Suga's number at the party last weekend and Daichi told Kuroo that Suga was good at English. Kuroo just happened to be in the same course and he jumped at the opportunity to go to Boone. He had no real intention of doing his homework though.

Suga opened the door with a bright smile. "Hi Kuroo! Ready for English?"

"Sure Suga." He stepped into the house and paused in the doorway before continuing, admiring the decor. It looked like an Anthropology had thrown up in their living room. Way cleaner and way more comfortable than 930.

Akashi was sitting on the couch watching tv and Kenma was curled up on the other end playing on his PSP.

"We can go into my room." Suga suggested, gathering his backpack from where it was resting against the couch.

Kuroo looked at him, the suggestion of his own plain in his eyes.

"Oh," Suga realized with a light laugh. "Or we could stay here." He said, setting his things down again. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and moved to sit on the other side of the coffee table, facing the couch. Kuroo followed suit, grateful that Suga got the hint and left the small space on the couch for him.

The small space next to Kenma.

Akashi looked away from the television for the first time since Kuroo arrived to spare him a glance. "Where is Bokuto-san?" Akashi questioned Kuroo.

"He's back at the house making margaritas with Nishinoya while Asahi and Daichi fret over their sobriety."

"It's a little early for margaritas isn't it?" Suga worried. It was only 11:00 am.

"It's never too early for Bokuto and Nishinoya." He smiled. He was pulling out a pencil to start 'working' when his phone began to ring. He quickly took the device from his pocket and shot an apologetic look toward Suga.

"BRO!" Bokuto screamed over the receiver. By the raised eyebrows Kuroo was getting from Akashi, Kenma, and Suga, the shout must have been loud enough for them to hear.

"We have no more ice! This is an emergency! Please go get us ice we need it!" Bokuto begged.

"Bokuto-san I don't think you guys need anymore." Kuroo could hear Asahi pleading.

"AHHHH!" A shout resembling Daichi and Nishinoya sparked another cry from Asahi in the background. There was shuffling and crackling as Bokuto presumably juggled the phone and tried to handle whatever situation had just occurred.

"Bro? Bro what happened?" Kuroo asked.

"Bro Nishinoya left the lid off! Now we really need ice that was the last batch!"

Akashi wordlessly got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Kuroo thought nothing of it until Akashi walked back in carrying a small bag of ice from their freezer.

"Don't forget movie night with Oikawa tonight. He wants us to all watch that new alien movie that's airing on the history channel tonight." Suga called to Akashi as the brunette made his way to the door.

"Are you giving that to Bokuto?" Kuroo questioned.

"Yea yea I'll be there." Akashi lightly grunted as he adjusted the bag in his arms. He ignored Kuroo's blatant question and walked out the door.

"Is who giving what to Bokuto?" Bokuto asked over the phone.

"Akashi is coming with ice right now." Kuroo clarified.

"Holy shit what?!" Bokuto shouted. Suga smiled at the even louder tone and Kuroo moved the phone even farther from his ear. "I'm in my underwear! I haven't done my hair!"

There was a loud clatter and a shout. Thundering footsteps followed and then silence. "Bokuto? Hello? Bro?"

"He dropped the phone and ran to his room." Iwaizumi clarified.

"Oh hey Iwaizumi. When did you get there?"

"About five seconds ago, just in time to see Bokuto book his ass upstairs and drop his phone like it was his new single. Why I always walk in at the worst times the world may never know." Iwaizumi sighed and Kuroo laughed, hanging up.

He finally looked up to see Suga grinning at him like madman and Kenma with his game left forgotten in his lap while he stared at Kuroo with those golden eyes.

"You guys are all horrible." Suga laughed. No further explanation was needed to understand that Suga meant the boys of 930 falling hard for the boys of Boone in a matter of two weeks.

"Bokuto never lets anyone see him with his hair unspiked. Except for a few of us really...?" Kuroo thought, defending his best bro.

"Yes well since Dai-chan is over there I'm going to head over too." Suga said, rising from his seat on the pillow.

"But what about my English?" Kuroo asked. It's not as if he actually cared but he needed to keep up appearances.

"Oh Kuroo-san, you and I both know you don't actually need help with English." And with that Suga left, leaving Kenma and Kuroo to stare at each other on the couch awkwardly.

"Do you want to head over too?" Kuroo politely offered. It was partly because he had nothing else to say and partly because he felt a bit at a loss of what to do with Kenma alone.

"Not really." Kenma replied. He was fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt and he had his head bent forward so his bangs covered his eyes partially.

Kuroo suddenly turned towards Kenma to ask him a question, shifting his body, and Kenma flinched away. He immediately halted, his mouth opened with unspoken words, but he didn't move farther.

Through his hair Kuroo could see Kenma's golden eyes were wide. They looked almost cat like.

"Is it my height?" Kuroo asked, shattering the silence.

Kenma turned a questioning look to him, but Kuroo saw it as progress. The blonde wasn't hiding behind his bangs any longer.

"My height. Does it make you scared of me?" Kuroo clarified.

"N-no."

Kuroo breathed an audible sigh of relief. Kenma's reaction must be generalized to everyone, not just him. Not exactly a good thing but it gave him hope.

"W-why do you care?" Kenma forced the words past his lips. It seemed they always got stuck in his throat, lumps crushing his windpipe and making it hard to breathe.

Kuroo reeled from the question. He wasn't expecting a reply further from a yes or no. In the short time since he had met and hung out with Kenma, Kuroo had grown accustomed to short answers and mumbled phrases.

His natural charm instinctively took over before the space between question and answer grew too long and awkward. "I like you." Kuroo answered plainly. He said it with a smirk, voice low, but he didn't mean the implications the way they came out.

Kenma's eyes grew even wider and his lips parted slightly. Kuroo found himself focusing on the lush pink lips and once he realized this he realized he wasn't helping his case exactly.

He couldn't take back the words however, his pride and suave demeanor getting the best of him. He refused to stumbled on his words. Kenma looked on the verge of speaking before he looked down again.

He picked his PSP up from his lap and began tapping away again, and Kuroo took this as a sign. He wasn't pushing him away or rejecting him. He was just...being Kenma. Quiet and shy.

Kuroo relaxed into the couch and began to analyze the decor again. If he was going to keep Kenma company then he needed to keep himself awake somehow.

An xbox one and a PlayStation 4 all sat next to a cable box in an armoire underneath the tv. A few picture frames dotted the mantle. From where he was sitting Kuroo could make out one photo of Suga in the snow, a blue scarf wrapped around his next as he smiled brightly into the camera. Another photo was of Oikawa at the midnight reshowing of Alien. He had a peace sign thrown up and from the couch Kuroo could still make out the Sevastopol sweatshirt Oikawa wore.

There was even a photo of Akashi and some boy Kuroo didn't know. Akashi had a finger unenthusiastically pointed at his eyebrow piercing and the other boy had both pointing fingers pointing at his tongue as he stuck it out, a shiny silver ball glinting in the light. It was obvious both had gotten piercings together and had been told to pose pointing at their new jewelry.

The boy with the tongue piercing had bleach blonde hair and looked excited, a notable difference to Akashi's cool collected demeanor.

"Who's the guy with Akashi?" Kuroo asked quietly. He didn't want to disturb Kenma. He had to be sure it wasn't an ex boyfriend or god forbid a current one. He was looking after Bokuto.

"That's Yuji." Kenma answered without looking up from his game. "We went to high school together."

"Mhm." Kuroo acknowledged, letting the silence lapse back.

He watched the clock tick away and after two hours Kenma finally moved. He shut off his game and turned to Kuroo. "Why are you here?"

"I'm hanging out with you." He replied instantly.

"But I'm not doing anything exciting."

"Do you mean to say 'why am I not with Bokuto and everyone drinking margaritas?' because I think my answer to your question before still pertains."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer Kenma subtly shifted closer to Kuroo.

'Today was definitely a good day.' Kuroo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always, feedback is always welcome and greatly appreciated.


	4. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it took me a full week to get this chapter done the writers block was real! Take this chapter and it's fluff as an apology for my absence. A quick note: Kuroo's room is based off of my brothers friend Alec's room at the top of Dirty 930. My brother had the honorary room in the basement when he lived there along with his best bro Hunter. And good god did they suffer through the noise. Alien and margaritas from the previous chapter were something we thourougly enjoyed at that house and so, of course it was included in this story.

"Ow." Kuroo mumbled in a deadpan voice. Bokuto's knee had shoved up into his ass.

Hard.

"Aw is that Kuroo's no no zone?" Bokuto laughed.

"Quit it you two." Daichi piped up, throwing his arm across Kuroo's stomach for emphasis.

They were all laying in Kuroo's bed after Kuroo had decided to take a nap. Bokuto and Daichi had then taken it upon themselves to annoy him, canceling said ideas for nap.

Mostly Bokuto. Daichi was more for supervision.

As an added bonus Kuroo had the coziest room. His bed was tightly shoved into the corner and piled with blankets and the rest of his room was filled with the warm glow of twinkle lights. It helped ease the fall chill. They had already been lying down for an hour.

"Bro don't touch my ass." Kuroo quipped but there was no real note behind his words.

As a response Bokuto shifted, grabbing Kuroo's ass.

"Oh ho ho?" Bokuto laughed. A wrestling match then began and Daichi, after catching a foot to the chest, had no choice but to join of course. The game began to get heated and Kuroo had to admit they were now officially probably causing a "ruckus". Since they were on the top floor they were most likely being a burden to Nishinoya and Asahi who were cooking in the kitchen and Iwaizumi who was apparently studying.

Nishinoya yelled something at them from downstairs but they couldn't fully hear it over their scuffling. A few more moments of comfortable bonding went by before the door slammed open.

"Quit being dumbasses the Boone boys just walked in!" Nishinoya shouted, slamming the door and running back downstairs. His warning was greatly appreciated.

"Fuck!" Bokuto yelled, jumping up from the pile of sheets and blankets. "My hair!" It was down of course, lacking its usual spike.

"Your hair?! My room!" Kuroo screamed as he shoved Daichi unceremoniously off his bed and began to try to tidy up. If Kenma was over then the shy boy would most likely want quiet right? Kuroo just had to have his room clean so they had somewhere to retreat to. He was instantly thrown into panic mode.

"God what did I do to deserve this." Daichi groaned from the floor.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa screamed from downstairs. A loud bang sounded after and Kuroo assumed it was the sound of Iwaizumi being tackled to the floor by his boyfriend. The voice of a Boone boy only furthered the panic in them as Daichi raced out the room, Bokuto swiftly following.

Kuroo hid the mess in record time and when he finally made it down the stairs he was greeted by the sight of all of the boys from Boone sitting in their living room.

All of them.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled, tumbling down the stairs. His hair was now done (albeit frantically) but his golden eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily as if he had just ran a mile.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi greeted. His eyebrow piercing glinted in the light and Kuroo wondered how someone so seemingly quiet could look so edgy. His best bro was definitely smitten and down for the count.

Kuroo was so focused on Akaashi that it took him a moment to realize the elephant in the room.

The giant, momentous, thing. The silver haired kind of thing.

In the time it too Kuroo to clean and Bokuto to do his hair everyone had settled into the living room and Suga was perched daintily on Daichi's lap since the couch seated Akaashi and Kenma. Oikawa sat in an armchair squished next to Iwaizumi. Asahi and Nishinoya had taken their chair.

But Suga.

Suga was in Daichi's LAP.

Suga looked calm and cool. His thousand watt smile directed in greeting at Kuroo. It said 'say something, call it out'. He was goading Kuroo and who was he to say no to a challenge.

"Oh ho ho Daichi got himself a boyfriend hmm?" Kuroo smirked.

"No." Suga laughed. "Daichi was too scared shitless to make a move so Suga got himself a boyfriend." Suga spoke up, smiling innocently at Kuroo. But everyone in the room knew that sweet little Suga held a dark side and he was not one to be messed with. Kuroo approved.

"About time." He laughed. "Dai's been pining for weeks.

"As are some others I know." Suga said provocatively.

"Savage Suga!" Oikawa piped up. Glasses perched on his nose and Kuroo found himself surprised. Oikawa didn't seem like the type to need glasses but today seemed to be full of unexpected surprises. He found focusing on Oikawa's eyesight a better task than addressing Suga's comment.

"Not that Daichi and Suga's newfound relationship isn't interesting but, why are you guys here exactly?" Bokuto asked. Kuroo face palmed. "N-not that it's a bad thing!" He shouted too loudly after noticing Kuroo's silent reprimand.

For the first time Kuroo looked to Kenma who was sitting quietly by Akaashi. Kuroo didn't miss Kenma's flinch at the loud shout.

"Well I wanted to watch the marathon of all the Alien movies and Iwa said your tv was better and then Akaashi decided to come cause he was bored and then Suga wanted to see his new boyfrienddddd-" Oikawa began but Kuroo cut him off.

"Scoot over." He directed Kenma. The teen huffed but did as he was told, Akaashi moving as well. As Akaashi slid more and more into Suga and Daichi's personal space however he gave up. Standing, he moved to sit on the floor and Bokuto excitedly plopped down next to him.

"Great!" Oikawa exclaimed. "It's starting." He snuggled into Iwaizumi. Kuroo was all too aware of the three inch gap separating he and Kenma's thighs.

As the movie went on Kuroo found himself less and less interested in Alien and more and more focused on Kenma. The silent boy had been subtly shifting closer and at a jumpscare Kenma snapped.

Everyone gave a little jolt in their seats despite the movie being a classic but Kenma all but smothered Kuroo. His hand was fisted in Kuroo's shirt and his legs were pressed tightly to Kuroo.

It was a cheesy move, Kuroo knew, but he wrapped his arm around Kenma, and he didn't miss the smirk Suga threw over his shoulder at them. Suga was such a little shit. 'Daichi is fucked.' Kuroo thought.

But then again, so was Kuroo. They were all in deep shit. He knew the boys of Boone were something else but he didn't expect actual feelings to develop. Now whenever his small blonde kitten wasn't there he found himself missing him.

Kitten.

Kenma is his kitten.

He smirked at the thought, creating a mental list of all the ways Kenma resembled a cat, completely ignoring the movie now.

He had large golden eyes. He was quiet but observant. He didn't like loud noises. He preferred small spaces.

Kuroo was going to go on forever but Kenma stiffened against him before he turned and sneezed. He tried to cover his nose with his arm but it was trapped against Kuroo's side so he ended up stifling it against Kuroo himself, turning his face into his chest.

A chorus of 'bless you's' rang out and Kuroo looked down to repeat the sentiment only to find Kenma blushing red.

"I'm sorry."

Kuroo had a moment of confusion before remember that technically Kenma did sneeze on him. It wasn't gross though and he could barely feel it and his shirt was still clean so he didn't really mind. In fact...

"Don't sweat it kitten. I think it's cute." The words were out before Kuroo could think and it was his turn to be mortified. He covered it with his trademark smirk and Kenma only blushed harder.

The comment had been loud enough to disrupt the room but all the Boone boys instantly attracted the attention of their counterparts. Protecting Kenma was an instinct they had all picked up from being friends with the blonde for so long. It's not that they didn't think him capable, they just knew his shy demeanor would rather not deal with some instances. So they acted quickly so the blonde wouldn't have to suffer the weight of the entire rooms attention.

Iwaizumi had turned to gawk at them (Kuroo) but before he could even fully rotate Oikawa had pulled him into a kiss. Daichi was mid turn as well before Suga grabbed his chin and turned Daichi to him. Suga leaned forward and whispered in his ear low, "Is the movie to scary for you, Dai-chan?" Only Kuroo heard the slight whimper Daichi let out.

Akaashi had to react quicker than the other two boys as Bokuto was opening his mouth to most likely shout something obscene to his best friend. Akaashi yanked Bokuto in for a kiss and Kuroo held in his wince as he heard their teeth clack from where he was sitting. Wait...that wasn't teeth. That was metal. 'Akaashi has a tongue piercing?!'

Asahi blushed on Bokuto's part for the loud smack of lips and metal but Nishinoya just remained watching the movie, paying no mind to the chaos around him.

Once everyone had settled Akaashi made a sound of displeasure. "Dammit." He pulled a crumpled up ten dollar bill out of his pocket and passed it to Oikawa.

"Thank you Akaashi." Oikawa grinned smugly.

"Do I want to know?" Iwaizumi asked.

"I bet Akaashi that Suga would make his move before him." Oikawa clarified.

'Oh,' Kuroo thought, 'So Akaashi's speed wasn't just because Bokuto was opening his mouth to say something obnoxious. He was trying to beat Suga.'

"But you still owe me money." Suga said in a sing song voice.

Oikawa reluctantly pulled five dollars out of his pocket and Akaashi repeated the action.

At everyone's raised eyebrows the Boone boys decided to explain again.

"We all thought Kuroo would've mauled Kenma by now. He's like a giant panther." Oikawa said.

"Rrrr." Akaashi fake growled, breaking out of his usual stoic shell to mock Kuroo. At the throaty noise Bokuto stiffened next to Akaashi.

"I hate you guy." Kenma mumbled. He stood up and, tugging on Kuroo's wrist, led them up the stairs and into his room.

Kuroo was so glad he cleaned.

"Ahhh..." Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, for once unsure of what to say. He didn't want to make Kenma any more uncomfortable than what he seemed. "I won't maul you." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I have morals." Despite his words Kuroo so desperately wanted to kiss Kenma. The boys lips had jutted out into a pout and he was close. So close.

"Just kiss me Kuro."

The nickname made him freeze and for once he was the one blushing. He leaned in, stopping an inch from Kenma's lips. He licked his own subconsciously. Kenma's golden eyes were staring unabashedly at him and finally after confirming the blonde was comfortable with the situation he moved.

Pressing their lips together was fire. Kenma's lips were hot and wet and soft. He didn't want to over do it on the first time and scare Kenma off so he pulled away, keeping the searing kiss relatively chaste.

Kenma's lips were slightly wet with their combined saliva and he raised a sleeved wrist to his mouth, wiping away the evidence.

"Did I...did I make you uncomfortable?" Kuroo asked worriedly. He had quickly found out how much Kenma disliked being uncomfortable and now tried to avoid it at all costs.

"No." The simple reply. "It was...wet." A pause. "Nice wet." He mumbled.

"Was I your first?" The thought hadn't occurred to Kuroo but now that it had it didn't seem all that illogical what with Kenma's shy demeanor.

Kenma nodded, bringing an arm up to wrap around himself.

"Are we dating now?" He asked.

"If you want to be dating." Kuroo said. He tried to keep his voice neutral but he couldn't help the sliver of hope that made itself apparent in his tone.

"I'd like that." Kenma said before moving swiftly. He all but crashed into Kuroo, burying his face into his chest.

"K-Kenma?"

"Don't look at me." Was the response, muffled by fabric.

"Why not kitten." Kuroo's voice took on his normal playful edge as he once again aimed to lighten the mood for Kenma. "You're oh so pretty. And that blush..." He brought a hand to his chest in mock drama, "to die for!"

Kenma shaking against him was the only indication that the other was laughing.

"Kenma!" He called out. "Dare you laugh at me and my love? Oh the horror, my own love rejects me." He pulled Kenma to him and the fell in a heaping laugh onto the bed.

Kuroo reached to brush Kenma's long bangs out of his eyes, warmth flooding him from their proximity.

Their touches weren't sexual though and the thought briefly occurred to him that laying in the same bed was not proper for only having just kissed but he felt special. Fuck society and fuck the rules.

This was him and Kenma. They were special. Kenma didn't need someone to always be looking at him like a piece of meat, ready to be devoured.

Kuroo held him close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as always feedback is always welcome. I have many ongoing fics and comments tend to make me favor which one I write for lol. Just a helpful hint if you would like me to get my ass in gear and crank out chapters faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. The chapters will get longer but I just wanted to get the ball rolling here. Hit me up on tumblr (bluewire13) if you want to know when updates are coming etc. School begins soon for me so I'll get around to updating this as soon as I can. Once again though I have 3 other fics that are ongoing so it may take me a bit to get to this one. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.


End file.
